


Her Mind Is Not On Princes

by belivaird_st



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale), Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Aurora is head over heels in love and it’s not on Prince Phillip.





	1. Chapter 1

Aurora stands outside an unknown secret garden above a wide marble birdbath, gazing down at her reflection in the water, admiringly. Humming softly to herself, her three tiny fairies zip and zap their magic beams of pink, blue, and green lights, high above her golden head. All is calm during the warm, sunny day.

“Have you set your mind on that handsome young fellow, Prince Phillip?” Flora questions.

“She’s in song, isn’t she?” Merryweather speaks with a giggle in her voice.

“That could mean anything,” Fauna adds quietly, folding her hands together in the air.

“She’s quite right,” Aurora says now, pushing parts of her thick honey colored hair above the back of her neck to hold it for several seconds before letting it drop back down past her shoulders. “My mind is not on a prince, but a fairy...” her voice trails off and leaves the three original ladies exchange troubled, confusing glances.

“Is she talking about me?” Merryweather points at herself, smiling.

“Heavens no! It’s me!” Flora exclaims.

“No, me!” Fauna chimes.

“All of you are incorrect. Maleficent is the one who’s been on my mind, actually.” Aurora now places a hand to her lips and grins.

 _“Maleficent?!”_ choruses the three fairy godmothers. All of them make puckering faces like they all just swallowed lemon seeds. Aurora dreamily begins to dance around the tall dry grass, humming louder to herself.

“How revolting,” Flora spats.

“Maleficent has lost her title as ‘fairy’ the moment she lost her wings!” Fauna snorts.

“That fire breathing dragon witch displays nothing but sheer torment and terror on others!” Merryweather grumps.

“Not anymore,” Aurora drawls out musically. “I find her darkness utterly fascinating...” she spins in a circle with her arms out. The fairies tsk at her and play around with their magic in the unknown abandoned garden.


	2. Chapter 2

Aurora spins until she falls backwards on the grass and becomes lightheaded with dizziness. She rolls over to curl up in a ball with the three fairies flying above her. They zap her back to the cottage with their magic wands and let her snooze on the tiny cot they provided her with. She dreams about spools of thread, spinning wheels, and dark magic.

Waking up to find a cold wash cloth soaking her forehead, Aurora looks at Flora, who presses on the cloth and smiles.

“Glad to have you back with us,” the pink fairy says.

“Did I fall asleep again?” Aurora grins at her.

“Yes, and you had us thinking that Maleficent was your one true love.” Flora chuckles and removes the washcloth off the girl’s head to rinse it inside a wooden bowl of water between them.

“That’s just it—Maleficent _is_ my one true love!”

*****  
The fiery-blue headed king of the underworld, Hades, gets a yellow striped pool ball in the left corner pocket with his stick and happily mocks in victory; rubbing his knuckles along his chest, leaving Gaston fuming with anger on the other side of the table, seconds away from breaking his own pool stick in half.

Madame Medusa is sitting on top of a vinyl stool, singing off key into a microphone, onstage. She’s making her alligators—Brutus and Nero—clamping their claw palms against the sides of their bumpy green heads with total agony from hearing the painful, screechy music. 

Captain Hook and Claude Frollo are busy playing a game of darts at one corner of the inclusive villains bar. At the other corner, Scar, the jet black mane coated lion, is standing up on his hind legs in front of a light up noisy pinball machine taking turns with Jafar.

Seated at a big round table in the back, sits Cruella, Evil Queen, Ursula, and Maleficent, with decks of playing cards, shot glasses, and several ashtrays.

The ladies moan the second Ursula shows off her winning hand and collects the bills of money, jewelry, and fur stoles, with her fat, slithering tentacles. 

“Blast!” Cruella spats.

“You win again,” Evil Queen sighs deeply at the gin-soaked, cackling sea witch, who leans over and grabs Maleficent’s high cheekbone to pinch and shake out, teasingly.

“That’s quite enough,” Maleficent snarls, jerking away from Ursula’s chubby fingers to rub her stinging face with a glare.

“Aw, quit your fussing, buttercup,” Ursula croons. “I’ll let you win next round!”

“No more, I’m done here,” Maleficent clips. She reaches her hand out to grab onto her glass orb staff and rises up from the table.

“Going home already?” Evil Queen asks.

“Yes. I have a long journey back.”

“Why not fly yourself back? Transform into that fire spitting lizard and flap flap all the way home!” Cruella cracks up along with the frosty white-haired Ursula. 

Maleficent bares her teeth at them but remains quiet. She skirts away from the table with Evil Queen looking after her. 

Pete stands in front of the exit door, arms crossed over his wide chest, chewing on the end of his cigar at one side of his mouth. He peers at Maleficent with a squinty eye. She gestures for him to open the door and let her back outside. Once he fiddles around with the board latch and opens the door, a golden haired pretty girl, dressed in a white peasant blouse and pink sashed layered skirts, stumbles inside the bar and fall lands right into Maleficent’s arms.

 _“Aurora!”_ seeing the princess here, at this forbidden, gritty rough-housing bar, has stunned Maleficent and makes her feel a bit ashamed and irresponsible for her choice of social gatherings.

Aurora gushes and grins while the horn-headed fairy steadies her back up on her bare feet. Pete raises his bushy eyebrows at the sight of Sleeping Beauty and starts turning a dark shade of tomato red. As far as he could see, she was no villain, but one of the good guys.

A good girl.

One who ran off and snuck her way into a bar.


End file.
